Valentine's Day
by Ameth18
Summary: Princess Sally Acorn is depressed at not having a special person to spend Valentine's Day with, until an old love comes back. Monkey Khan X Sally. OC x Julie-Su. Knuckles x Tikal.


It was another day in the Kingdom of Acorn, but not one like any other, since it was Valentine's Day. The day when people showed their loved ones how much they loved them.

On that day, everyone was happy, except for a young chipmunk named Sally Acorn. She was alone in a park. No one was accompanying her that day. Her parents had left very early and would not return until the night. Her brother Elias had gone on a trip with his wife Megan and his stepdaughter Alexis and they would not be back until night.

Sally did not have a special person to tell her I love you that day. It had been a year since he had ended his relationship with Sonic for the second time.

At that moment he remembered that all his friends already had a partner and surely all of them were happy at that moment.

Antoine was still married to Bunnie and they were already waiting for a pair of twins. Rotor had managed to turn Nicole into a living being and they had been dating for six months. Knuckles and Julie-Su had ended their relationship on bad terms two years ago and now each went out with someone else: Knuckles with Tikal, while Julie-Su was dating an echidna she had known eight months ago named Ralph. Tails went out with Cosmo. Shadow surprisingly dated Rouge. Geoffrey had finely managed to find Hershey alive and now they were together again. Mina and Charmy had lost Ash and Saffron in a fatal accident three years ago and were now dating Manic and Cream respectively. Vector was going out with Vanilla. Espio con Sonia. Mighty with Honey. Ray with Marine. Silver with Blaze. Jet with Wave. And finally Sonic with Amy.

Sally was looking at the pond that was in front of her, remembering the dreams she had for the future. She wanted to get married and start a family with the person she loved, but at that moment that dream seemed distant.

Then he began to remember several adventures he had lived in the past, until suddenly he remembered a particular person.

That person was a monkey that came from the Dragon Kingdom. The one he had fallen in love with about five years ago.

She remembered when he had told her that he loved her and that he wanted her to stay in the Kingdom of Dragon with him, to be the queen of the Free People. But she had rejected him because she wanted to go back to New Mobotropolis and she was still in love with Sonic. It was also agreed that he had told her that if Sonic missed the opportunity he would return for her.

The chipmunk saw him again on two other occasions:

The first time was when he had reunited with her in Stormtop Village, when Sally told her that she was not sure that her relationship with Sonic would work, since the hedgehog had changed a lot since the day they had finished; He told her that everything would be fine for her regardless of what had happened, since Sonic would be there for her in spite of everything.

The second time was when he attacked him transformed into Mecha Sally; He did not want to hurt her so I try to deactivate her with his electric powers without doing him any harm. Even though the strategy had been effective; Eggman had appeared at that moment and told her that she would die if she did not have another ring of power. He had to sacrifice his own crown to reactivate it, but was attacked by it. After that Eggman put him under his control, but he managed to break free and confronted her. After the battle Mecha Sally had been damaged and had to return with Eggman to repair it.

Since then he had not seen him again and sometimes he wondered what had happened to him since then. Sometimes I missed him and wanted to see him again to chat with him for a while. But the problem was that the Dragon Kingdom was too far away to go alone to visit him.

...

After spending the whole morning doing nothing, Sally finally got up and left with her head down. On the way he met almost all his friends and confirmed that they were all happy. Sally greeted everyone without looking them in the eye, because she did not want them to realize that she was sad.

When he reached the corner of a street, he could not avoid the tears that began to trickle down his cheeks. So she started running towards the castle so no one would see her cry.

So much was her desperation to get to the castle quickly that she did not notice that someone was coming in front of her, and in less than a second she crashed with that person and fell on the floor.

"Sorry I should have fixed" said the chipmunk without looking up.

"Do not worry Sally, I was to blame" said a voice that seemed familiar to the chipmunk.

Sally looked up and saw him, it was Monkey Khan. It was the person he had been thinking about a few hours ago and he could not believe that he was now in front of her. He gave her his hand and helped him up.

"Ken, what a surprise, I have not seen you for a long time," said the chipmunk.

"Well, it's like I did not see you in five years I decided to come see you. Tell me how Sonic is" said the monkey.

"He and I are finished, now he is dating Amy and apparently his relationship with her is better than the one I had with him" Sally said, lowering her face again.

"I'm really sorry, I should not have asked that."

"Do not worry, anyway, if Sonic is happy, so am I. Now I see him as if he were my brother, only of another kind."

"In any case, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch with me or you're in a hurry."

"I'm not in a hurry, come on, I've also wanted to talk with you for a while."

They entered the nearest restaurant and when they sat down at a table, a waiter handed each of them their menus, so they could order whatever they wanted.

After ordering lunch; They started talking. They both ordered a salad, a strawberry soft drink and a heart-shaped chocolate cake (a special for Valentine's Day in the restaurant) for dessert.

While they were having lunch, two echidnas entered the restaurant. They were Julie-Su and Ralph. They both saw Sally having lunch with someone they could not recognize and they approached to greet them. As he got closer, the pink echidna could recognize him, since Sally had told him about him before.

The chipmunk, seeing the two echidnas, signaled to them to come closer. They both went to where they were.

"Hi Julie-Su, hello Ralph," said Sally.

"Hello Princess Sally," said Ralph.

"Hi, we did not expect to see you here," said Julie-Su.

"Well Ken invited me" said the chipmunk.

"So you're Ken, nice to meet you, I'm Julie-Su and he's my boyfriend Ralph," said the pink echidna.

"Nice to meet you," said the purple echidna.

"The taste is mine" said the monkey.

"So you are dating?" Ralph asked.

Khan and Sally blushed when they heard that, but before they could speak Julie-Su intervened.

"No Ralph, they're not dating, it's not like that," said the pink echidna.

"We had a love affair five years ago, but that happened," Khan said.

"Changing the subject they do not want to have lunch with us," said Sally.

"They're sure, we do not want to bother them," said Ralph.

"Do not worry," said the monkey.

Both equestrians nodded, sat in the leftover chairs, asked for the same as Sally and Khan, and prepared to have lunch as well.

"Sally, what time does tonight's holiday start?" Julie-Su asked.

"At 7:00" Sally replied.

"What holiday?" Khan asked.

"Well, today being a special day, King Elias and Queen Megan planned to hold a great celebration, in which all the inhabitants of the Kingdom of Acorn will be invited, there will be a kind of fair and they will even play the band that ended Shaping Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Mina a few days ago, " said Ralph.

"Wow, it's going to be a great party," said the monkey.

"If you want, you can come with me" the chipmunk invited him.

Khan was thinking for a moment and finally said "Of course, I will come as your companion."

"That's good" said Sally.

After having lunch both couples left the restaurant.

"We'll see each other until the night," said Julie-Su and Ralph in unison.

"Until the night," Sally and Khan said in unison.

...

The chipmunk and the monkey took a walk around the kingdom until 6:00. When they saw the time in a clock that was at the top of a building they realized that they had to prepare for the celebration of that night.

"Ken would accompany me to the castle, it's that I have to change, maybe I can get something you can use from Elias's clothes," said the chipmunk.

"And he will not bother about that," the monkey said.

"Not if I ask him, by now he should have returned from his trip."

"OK let's go".

45 minutes later both were ready. Sally was wearing a pink dress with a small tiara on her head, while Khan wore a black tuxedo.

When they went down to the lobby, Max, Alicia, Elias, Megan, and Alexis were waiting for them.

"They look very good both" said Alicia.

"If I did not know them I would think you two are newlyweds," said Max.

"Father!" Sally said a little flushed.

"It was just a joke," said Max.

"You look beautiful, Aunt Sally, and you also look very handsome, Mr. Khan," said little Alexis.

"Thanks pequeñita" said both while giving him a hug.

"Well I think it's time to go," said Megan.

"The carriage is outside waiting for us," said Elias.

Everyone left the castle and saw the elegant carriage that would take them all.

First Alicia got on, then Megan loading Alexis and then Sally. After the women climbed, Max, Elias and Khan got on.

While they were being transported in the carriage, everyone was very excited to arrive at the celebration that would take place that night.

...

At that moment Ralph and Julie-Su were running (holding hands) to get to the place where the celebration would take place faster. Both were wearing their best outfits, which were oddly identical to those of Khan and Sally. Suddenly and without warning both of them crashed wrongly against two people. When they looked closely at them they realized that they were Knuckles and Tikal.

Both couples stared at each other for a few seconds without saying anything, but those who looked at each other with hatred were Knuckles and Julie-Su; which Tikal and Ralph did not understand.

Finally Knuckles took Tikal by the hand and without saying anything they both left there.

"What happened between you?" Ralph asked suddenly.

"Nothing," Julie-Su replied, looking away.

"I'm not very sure about that Listen, I'm your boyfriend and I know when something bad happens to you If you have a problem with something that has to do with Knuckles, tell me and I'll try to fix it."

"Well ... it's just the way we ended our relationship."

"What happened?".

"Well, when we were going to celebrate another anniversary, he told me that things were not working for him and that he had already fallen in love with someone else, I was so angry with him because of what he told me, Before we realized it, we were already arguing, but in that fit of anger I could not measure my words, and I said a lot of things that I regret today. "

"I see, what you have to do is apologize to him."

"I can not, he's very proud, he's not even going to forgive me for that."

"It does not matter, if he does not want to accept your apology it's his problem, but at least you will be with a clear conscience."

"It's alright Ralph, I'll do it for you" he said while smiling at him.

"Julie-Su, you do not know how happy you make me when you smile" he said while kissing her hand.

After that both approached each other and kissed passionately.

...

It was already 7:00 P.M.

In the middle of the celebration Khan and Sally were seeing how the whole place was decorated. Both were alone, since Max and Alicia had been talking to Amadeus, Rosemary and Merlin; Elias and Megan were talking to Wynmacher and Lara-Le while Rosie kept an eye on Alexis and Kneecaps, who were playing very happy.

Suddenly Sally and Khan could see Shadow and Rouge arguing, because the hedgehog did not want to come to that celebration and still did not know how the bat had convinced him to come; along with them came Hope and Omega, who were trying to stop the discussion until they finally succeeded; the hedgehog and the bat calmed down, took each other's hands and all together went to look for something that would amuse them at 4. On the other hand they saw Tails flying by air carrying Cosmo in his arms. Charmy, Cream, and Cheese were flying beside them, holding hands. On the other hand were Big and Froggy in the crowd doing nothing but looking up at the sky. Antoine and Bunnie were talking to Rotor, Nicole, Vector and Vanilla. Silver and Blaze were quiet without doing anything in particular, next to them were Rob O ', Mari-An and Jon. Mighty, Honey and Matilda were having an orange drink; Ray and Marine were next to them and they were drinking a grape soda. Then they saw Jet and Wave talking to Storm as they walked to one of the fair's attractions. Then they saw Knuckles and Tikal, who were sharing a cotton candy they had just bought. They could also see Nack, who came with his group consisting of Bean, Bark and his sister Nic. Finally they saw Dulcy flying near them and on their back were Geoffrey and Hershey.

Despite having seen almost all of their friends, they did not find Ralph and Julie-Su anywhere, until they suddenly heard their voices behind them. When they turned around they saw them.

They were in shock to see each other. Sally and Julie-Su were wearing the same dress and the same tiara. Khan and Ralph also wore the same type of tuxedo.

"It seems that our minds are congenial" said Ralph in a funny way.

"It seems so," Sally said as she smiled.

"Who would say it?" Khan said trying not to laugh.

"It even looks like a joke," said Julie-Su to finish.

The four finally began to laugh because of the comments they had just made.

"Well, now that the 4 of us are together, we are going to have fun," said the purple echidna.

"It seems good to me," said the pink echidna.

"Me too," said the monkey and the squirrel in unison, looked each other in the eye and blushed.

The two echidnas noticed that and began to whisper things to each other, without their companions knowing.

"I think they still like each other," said Ralph.

"I also believe that, we should help them in this," said Julie-Su.

"If you are willing to do it, I will too."

"If I am, you go with Ken, I'll go with Sally."

"Ok, I have a slight suspicion that everything will be fine and before midnight there will be a new couple formed."

"Hey, they're going to keep talking or they're going to come to the roller coaster with us," Khan said to draw the attention of the two echidnas.

"Oh, if we go" said both.

...

On the road to the roller coaster Ralph and Julie-Su launched their plan of matchmakers.

Ralph approached Khan and said "So tell me, you're still in love with Sally."

The monkey blushed when he heard that and said while stuttering "I ... that n-n-is not v-v-true, we're just friends and-and-and-nothing else."

"It seems to me that the one who does not tell the truth is you," said the purple echidna.

"What do you know?" Khan said trying to feign anger.

"I am very observant and I notice things very quickly, down to the smallest detail, and I know that inside your heart, you still feel something for Sally," said Ralph.

The monkey blushed a little more, I could not deny it "It's true, I still feel something for her, that's why I came to the kingdom today, I wanted to take advantage of Valentine's Day so I could tell her."

"Do it, as soon as you are both alone you tell him," said the purple echidna.

Meanwhile Sally and Julie-Su were already a little more advanced in the conversation.

"I do not think he felt the same about me after I told him I was still in love with Sonic," said the chipmunk.

"Sally, I have a good feeling when two people are in love, I felt it with Mighty and Honey or with Ray and Marine," said the pink echidna.

"You're sure I should tell her," said Sally.

"Of course you do, when you are alone you tell him" said Julie-Su.

...

After having left the roller coaster; the chipmunk, the monkey and the two echidnas decided to look for another attraction and as they walked they passed in front of a stage, which was almost ready for the concert.

"This is where the concert will be," said Sally.

"As I heard a while ago, it will start at 9:00," said Ralph.

"We should come," said Julie-Su.

"It seems good to me," Khan said.

"Then it is decided" they all said.

There was still an hour left for the concert and on the way Ralph and Julie-Su saw Knuckles and Tikal from afar. They both had to meet with them once more for an important issue, apart from which it would be an opportunity for Khan and Sally to declare their feelings.

"Hey, we need to do something important, we reach them later," Ralph said, then take Julie-Su by the hand and leave without waiting for an answer.

The monkey and the chipmunk were a little surprised by the reaction of them at that time, but decided to ignore it and went to a lake that was near the entrance of the fair to pass the time while they waited for it to be the time of the concert.

...

The two pairs of echidnas were facing each other again. Knuckles continued to hate Julie-Su, but she had a look that reflected her repentance.

Ralph came up to her and whispered, "Come on, you can."

"Knuckles ... I ... I ..." said the pink echidna in a whisper.

"What about you?" said the red echidna with a very cold voice.

"Come on Julie-Su," the purple echidna said encouragingly.

The pink echidna finally took courage and said "I'm very sorry, I should not insult you the way I did that time." Every day I feel remorse for that, I want you to forgive me please. the past, but I still want to be friends. "

Knuckles still had the same cold look; Julie-Su expected the worst at that moment.

"I accept your apology," said the red echidna after a few seconds.

That response surprised Tikal, Ralph, and even Julie-Su.

Knuckles approached her and said "I forgive you because you showed me that you are really very sorry and yes, I do want us to be friends".

The pink echidna shook her hand to the red echidna while saying "Friends forever."

After that, Julie-Su returned to Ralph's side, gave her a hug and said "Thank you for your support, I love you" and then kiss her on the lips.

Knuckles and Tikal smiled at seeing them like that and also kissed.

...

Meanwhile, in the lake, Khan and Sally were looking at the reflection of the full moon. Neither of them had said anything in a long time, because they enjoyed each other's company so much that they did not want to ruin the moment with words.

Suddenly both saw a shooting star in the sky, closed their eyes and formulated their desire.

When they opened their eyes both turned to look at each other and blushed.

"What was your wish, Sally?" Khan asked him to avoid the blush.

"If I tell you, it will not be fulfilled," said the chipmunk, trying to avoid the blush as well.

The monkey looked at her for a while and finally said "Sally I need to tell you something very important and I can not take it anymore".

"What thing?".

"Well ... it's ... I just ... I'm still in love with you, I know that the last time I told you, you still felt something for Sonic, and from that moment I've taken this feeling away, but since now you see him as a brother, I only ask you to give me an opportunity. "

"Well, you surprised me, I also feel the same, I thought it was you who was not going to give me the opportunity after I rejected you that time, I was even going to ask you to forgive me for that".

"Do not worry, I already forgave you a long time ago."

"And then, what do you say, you still want her to be your girlfriend?"

"Better yet, I want you to be my wife, you would marry me," said the monkey as he knelt down and took the squirrel's right hand.

Sally was very happy to hear that and said in a cheerful voice "Of course I do".

"You have made me very happy with your answer."

"Well I have another good news, after we get married I want to live with you in the Kingdom of Dragon."

"Seriously?".

"Yes, but there is another thing that I want, but I do not know if you think the same way about me about that."

"You tell me and I'll give it to you when we're married."

"Since I was 18 years old I have wanted to form a family with the person I love the most, and that is you, but I do not know if you want to have children like me," said the chipmunk as she lowered her face.

The monkey took the chipmunk's face in his hands making her look him in the eye "Of course I do want to have children and even more if they are with you".

After that both approached each other and finally kissed. It was a kiss that both had been waiting for all day and it was worth the wait. A kiss that would be followed by several more now that both were together.

When they finally stopped the kiss they realized that 15 minutes were missing by 9:00.

"Time flies when you're with the person you love the most," said Sally.

"I think the same thing" said Khan.

"We must return to the fair or we will miss the concert."

"Yeah come on".

...

The stage, in which the concert would take place, was already almost full. In the first row they were: Zokar, Aleena, Jules, Bernadette, Sir. Charles, Muttski, Isabella, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Tikal, Espio, Max, Alicia, Elias, Megan, Alexis and Rosie. The following rows after that were also full of people.

Ralph and Julie-Su were in the second row, along with Silver and Blaze. With luck both equidnas managed to set aside two extra seats for Khan and Sally, which had not yet arrived.

In the back of the stage Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Mina were almost ready to start the concert with their instruments at hand. The blue hedgehog had the electric guitar, the magenta hedgehog the keyboard, the green hedgehog the battery and the yellow mongoose had the microphone with which he was going to sing. They were just waiting for all the guests to arrive to begin with.

Finally Khan and Sally arrived on the stage, and seeing the signs that Ralph and Julie-Su made them went to where they were and sat in the seats that had been saved.

"They almost do not arrive" said the pink echidna jokingly.

"We were talking about something important," said the chipmunk.

"About what?" asked the purple echidna.

"Well, how to tell them, because Sally and I are boyfriends" said the monkey.

The two echidnas were thrilled to hear that response and congratulated.

"I see that our plan to put them together worked," Ralph said quietly.

"Yes. I'm glad we could put them together" said Julie-Su.

The conversation between them was in a low voice so that no one else could hear them.

Suddenly most of the lights of the place went out and only the ones on the stage were on, which indicated that the concert was going to begin.

A cloud of smoke began to appear on the entire stage and when it cleared, Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Mina were already there.

"Greetings to all, we hope you like the concert we are going to offer on this special day" said the four members of the band.

Everyone in the audience began to clap loudly as the music began to sound.

...

After several songs the band invited the royal family to say a few words to the guests. Max, Alicia, Elias, Megan, Alexis and Sally took the stage one after the other.

"Good evening everyone, are you having fun?" Elias said through the microphone that Mina had lent him.

There was a shout of happiness from everyone present.

"Well, it seems so, I thank you for attending this event that I decided to organize for all of you on this special day for many, and I also thank my family, who helped me organize it."

Everyone present began to applaud very happy.

"And now my sister Sally wants to tell you something about her that she wants everyone to know."

Elias handed the microphone to Sally.

"Good evening to all of you, taking advantage of the fact that today is Valentine's Day I am going to announce that I am going to get married very soon".

That news left them all very surprised, especially their own family. After a few seconds of silence the audience began to applaud, because they were very happy for her; even Sonic applauded.

"I'm not going to tell you who the person I'm going to marry is, I'll just tell them you're among those present, because I want it to be a surprise for all of you."

Ralph and Julie-Su were the only ones who were not left with the incognito, because they knew very well who Sally was going to marry.

After that everyone started to applaud once again and the concert continued normally until 11:00.

...

At 11:45 all were gathered waiting for the launch of fireworks to conclude the festivity.

They were all standing in a good place and had a good view of the sky. Although most were on the ground, some were flying to see better. But there was a special couple that was sitting on a cloud.

Khan and Sally were ready to see the fireworks and they were in a place where they would be safe; Besides, they were out of sight for everyone.

Suddenly several lights of various colors began to rise towards the sky and exploded up there. Everyone began to look with emotion at the colorful lights. But the ones with the best view were the monkey and the squirrel that were on the cloud.

Khan and Sally looked at each other and kissed again, this time for several minutes ignoring the fireworks completely. When they finished kissing they saw the most wonderful thing in the world, because at that moment a shower of shooting stars began to fall. They both took each other's hands and stared at them.

The same thing happened with Ralph and Julie-Su, both of whom were holding hands while watching the shower of stars.

In short, that was the most beautiful night that everyone present had seen in their lives and it would be very difficult to forget it.

...

20 Years Later

King Khan and Queen Sally were on a walk in a park that was in the Kingdom of Dragon. They were accompanied by their four children: Princess Casey Acorn (15 years old). Prince John Acorn (14 years old). Finally the twins: Princess Susan Acorn and Prince Scott Acorn (both 8 years).

The family was going to meet their old friends: Ralph and Julie-Su, who would come with their two children: Amanda-Su and Henry (both 15 years old).

When the royal family arrived in the middle of the park they could see the Echidna family and they came to greet them.

"How long without seeing us," said Queen Sally.

"Several years have passed," said King Khan.

"I'm also happy to see them again" said Julie-Su.

"I'm the same," said Ralph.

"How was the trip?" asked the Queen.

"Very long and a little tired," said the pink echidna.

"I can imagine it," said the King.

"I did not think it was," the purple echidna said.

"Maybe you did not notice because you were asleep" said Julie-Su.

That comment made all the adults laugh, since Ralph had lately become very sleepy.

"Tell us, how is everything in the Kingdom of Acorn?" Queen Sally asked.

"Well, everything is going very well, King Elias and Queen Megan recently managed to unite the Kingdom of Acorn with Angel Island, and little Alexis is about to marry Kneecaps," Julie-Su replied.

"Speaking of Angel Island and Kneecaps, were Knuckles and Tikal not going to come with you?" King Khan asked.

"They were going to come, but when we went to look for them to come with us, they told us that they were both in the hospital." When we got there, we learned that Tikal was giving birth, they had twins, who looks a lot like Knuckles. For that reason they could not come" Ralph replied.

"When they return send them our greetings and congratulate them for the babies on our part," said the Queen.

"We'll do that," said the pink echidna.

The children were also talking at the time, but you could tell that Henry was blushing when he was near Casey, the same with her.

All the adults, seeing how they behaved when they were close to each other, noticed what was happening to them.

"I have the slight suspicion that they both like each other, they are quite noticeable," said purple echidna.

"That reminds me of the old days in the Kingdom of Acorn," said the King.

Queen Sally and Julie-Su smiled at the comments of King Khan and Ralph, since both knew exactly what their respective husbands were referring to.

After a long talk the two families went to the castle of the Kingdom of Dragon to spend the rest of the day, together.

John, Scott and Henry went to play video games, and then watch a horror movie. Ralph was with them.

Casey, Susan and Amanda-Su went to read fashion magazines, then make up a little. Julie-Su was with them.

Meanwhile; King Khan and Queen Sally were in the main hall of the castle remembering all the happy moments that both couples had lived since that Valentine's Day, several years ago, to date.

At that moment, King Khan remembered something and asked Queen Sally, "Dear, there is something I just remembered, you remember the desire you asked for that night when we saw the shooting star, I wanted to know if it was fulfilled."

"Well, my wish was fulfilled, so I'll tell you, I asked for our lives to be very happy, and so it was, look around, we have our children, we have our friends, and most importantly, we have a mutual love, which no one can ever break. "

"That's true, you've made me happier and I'll never separate from you.

At that moment they approached each other and kissed each other with much love. Suddenly they could hear a chorus of applause. King Khan and Queen Sally stopped the kiss and saw there Ralph, Julie-Su, Amanda-Su, Henry, Casey, John, Susan and Scott.

Everyone present had heard everything, approached the King and Queen and began to embrace, forming a large group hug.

Life for the two families is very happy and would remain so forever, because the love between them will never disappear and will always be there.

**Notes:**

**This fic is placed in Mobius Prime of Archie Comics, if the Super Genesis Wave had not happened. **

**It is placed 5 years after the events that Sally was robotized, although in this fic she has returned to her organic form.**

**The reason why they appear Zokar and Aleena, and both Jules and Bernadette, is because in this fic Zokar and Aleena are Sonic's biological parents and therefore Sonia and Manic would be his siblings. Jules, Bernadette and Uncle Chuck are only his adoptive family.**


End file.
